Jimmy Meets His Match
by Ellis97
Summary: You've been waiting for this episode and now it's finally here...the introduction to Cindy and Libby! When Cindy Vortex, the new girl moves into town, Jimmy finds out that he's not the only genius kid in Retroville anymore and now has some competition and so, their glorious rivalry begins between Jimmy Neutron and his female counterpart, Cindy Vortex.
1. New Girl in Town

**Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, this is the story that you've been waiting for. So without further ado, on with the show!**

 **Jimmy Neutron!**

* * *

Our story opens up in Jimmy Neutron's bedroom where we see him working on a brand new invention on his desk with Goddard.

"This is gonna be a great invention for the science fair next week, Goddard" Jimmy told his dog "I'm sure to win again"

Goddard rolled his eyes "Bark"

"Jimmy!" Hugh called out to his son "Time to get ready for school!"

"School? Oh pukin Plutonium!" Jimmy slapped his forehead "I'm gonna miss the bus again! Goddard! How much time do I have until the bus leaves?"

Goddard opened up his screen and it said "TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY FOUR SECONDS"

"Better hurry!" Jimmy gasped.

Jimmy ran into his bathroom and activated his Laser Toothbrush. He used them to fight off the plaque, gingivitis and make his teeth all sparkly clean. Then, he turned on the "RINSE CYCLE" and a whole gush of water squirted into his face. Then, Jimmy turned on his Robo Barber and it gave him a bunch of different hairstyles, until he got his swirly anime-like one.

Then, Jimmy ran over to his closet and pressed a button on his wall, which then activated a vacuum that sucked up his pajamas. Then, an extension arm came out of Jimmy's closet, carrying an atom shirt on a hangar and put it on Jimmy. Then, another pair of extension arms came out and put a pair of blue jeans on Jimmy's legs.

"Too...tight" he squeaked.

The hands let go of Jimmy and he fell right down to the floor.

"Shoebot!" Jimmy called out to one of his robots.

A tiny robot came and started tying Jimmy's shoelaces together. Just then, Jimmy saw the time on Goddard's screen and realized he only had 45 seconds left to get to the bus.

Jimmy grabbed his backpack and slid downstairs, where Goddard opened up the door and he ran right out to the bus stop. Unfortunately, the bus had already been driving away and the other kids were laughing at him.

"Wait! Wait!" he shouted "I'm here!"

Jimmy sighed and tried to think of something "Come on. Think, think, think...BRAIN BLAST!"

Jimmy pressed a button on his backpack strap and two rocket boosters came out from the sides and he started to fly up into the air and fly right towards the bus and show it off to his friends. Inside the bus, the kids saw Jimmy flying right next to the bus.

"Hey guys" he said "Check out this cool jetpack I installed on my backpack! Cool huh?"

Just then, Jimmy crashed into a tree and fell into a garbage can and the other kids laughed at him. Just then, Carl walked right by.

"Hey Jimmy, you okay?" he asked as he helped Jimmy get out.

"Thanks Carl" Jimmy groaned as he put the jetpacks back into the bag "I need to work on my landings"

"Don't feel bad, Jimmy" said Carl "Now come on, we're gonna be late"

"Well the worst is behind us" Jimmy said as he and Carl started running to school.

The duo arrived in class on time and took their seats. Everybody was conversing with each other, when a blonde girl with a ponytail arrived and sat next to another classmate.

"Hey, who's that?" Carl asked Jimmy as he pointed to the girl.

"I don't know" Jimmy responded "She must be new around here"

"Sorry I'm late class" Ms. Fowl said as she arrived in the classroom "I got caught in traffic on the way in here when that whole 'I'm-going-to-be-doing-this-for-the-rest-of-my-life' thing reared its ugly words in my head and I..."

Everyone stared at her blankly.

Ms. Fowl cleared her throat "Uh...never mind that. Anyways, we have a new student starting today, would you like to introduce yourself, dear?"

The girl came up from her seat and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello everyone" she introduced herself "My name is Cindy Vortex and I just moved here from Nevada with my mom and dad"

"That's great Cindy" said Ms. Fowl "And tell us one more thing about yourself, please"

"Well I'm very smart and I hope to share my knowledge with you and everyone else, Ms. Fowl" Cindy said sweetly.

"That's nice to know Cindy, now go sit in that open seat next to Libby" Ms. Fowl pointed an empty seat.

Cindy walked over to the open seat next to a girl with Egyptian dreads.

"Hey Cindy, I'm Libby" the girl turned to Cindy "Libby Folfax"

"Nice to meet you, Libby" said Cindy "How long have you been-"

"Alright class" said Ms. Fowl "Time for today's lesson! Can any of you tell me about George Washington and what kind of tree he cut down?"

Jimmy and Cindy both raised their hands at the same time. Ms. Fowl decided to choose Cindy.

"How about you, Cindy?" she asked the blonde girl.

"With pleasure, Ms. Fowl" Cindy said confidently "Washington was the father of our country and he cut down a cherry tree"

"Correct, Cindy" said Ms. Fowl.

"I don't think so" said Jimmy "You see, Washington didn't cut down a tree and he never said he couldn't lie. People only made up those stories to make kids be honest, but the irony is that they're not true. However, Washington did arrive at Delaware on Christmas"

"That's quite insightful, Jimmy" said Ms. Fowl "Cindy, you could learn a thing or two from him"

Cindy growled and snapped her pencil in half "Who does that show-off butthead think he is, Libby?"

"That's Jimmy Neutron, our resident boy genius" Libby told her "He's always making some strange contraption and showing us up. Don't worry, you'll get used to it"

"Sorry Libby, I don't think I will" Cindy snarked "I'm not going to let that guy show me up. I was the resident genius back in Nevada, I'm not going to get that taken from me"

"Don't feel bad Cindy" said Libby "So what if Washington never said he couldn't lie? I can't lie"

"Thanks Libby, I guess" Cindy sighed.

"Alright" said Ms. Fowl "Now for today's agenda we-"

Just then, the door opened up to reveal Nick, looking all cool and fly. The girls just sighed at the sight of his presence.

"Wow" Cindy's eyes widened "Who's that, Libby?"

"That's Nick Dean" Libby whispered "He's the awesomest and most handsome guy in the whole sixth grade"

"Nick, you're five minutes late" said Ms. Fowl "Take a seat, please"

"Sure thing, teach" Nick said as he walked over to his seat in the back row, then he passed Cindy "Hey! You new here?"

Cindy blushed hard and giggled "Uh...yeah...I Susie...uh, I mean Cindy...hi"

"Hi" Nick said as he stuck the purple lollipop that he was sucking on into Cindy's mouth, who sighed lovingly.

"Bleck" Jimmy made a disgusted face and Carl, who then chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like there's a new student in Jimmy's class and it looks like she's not too fond of Jimmy. Maybe Jimmy will have some competition. We'll have to stay tuned.**


	2. The Rivalry Begins

Later at lunch, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were sitting together and discussing some things.

"So Ultra Lord isn't the father of our country?" asked Sheen "I thought he was! It says that on the Ultra Lord website"

"But you wrote the Ultra Lord website" Jimmy remarked.

"Yeah, so?" asked Sheen.

"Boy, Libby and Cindy sure have gotten well acquainted" Carl said as he saw Cindy and Libby conversing at the table across from them.

"Yeah" Jimmy added.

On the other table, Cindy and Libby were having a nice conversation getting to know each other.

"You know Libby, those Egyptian dreads look good on you" Cindy told her.

"Thanks" said Libby "My ancestor was an Egyptian queen"

"Awesome" Cindy smiled.

Just then, Brittany came walking towards Cindy and Libby's table.

"Hey guys" said Brittany "Mind if I join y'all?"

"Sure Brittany" said Libby.

Brittany then sat down right in front of Cindy and Libby "So Cindy, where are you from?"

"I'm from Nevada" Cindy replied "My mother's job got transferred, so we moved here to Texas"

"That's interesting" Libby remarked "So what's it like in Nevada?"

"Well I used to be the smartest kid in my school and I probably would've carried on that reputation if it wasn't for that swirly headed show-off" Cindy glared at Jimmy, who was conversing with Carl and Sheen.

"Oh, that's Jimmy" said Brittany "He's a boy genius"

"A boy genius?" asked Cindy "I find that very difficult to believe. A 13 year old with a super high IQ"

"I don't know who this IQ guy is, but Jimmy really is super smart" Brittany remarked.

"It's true" said Libby "He's won the science fair every year in a row and we're all sick of it"

"That's why I'm Jimmy's lab assistant, so I can use all this science-y stuff to invent something to broom the floor with him at the fair" Brittany explained.

"I believe it's 'mop' Brittany" Libby deadpanned.

"No, I don't think my hair looks like a mop" the pigtailed blonde replied "Yours sure as heck does"

"Oy vey" Libby covered her eyes.

On the other table, Jimmy and his friends were observing the girls having a nice conversation.

"Gee, that Vortex kid sure has made fast friends with Libby and Brittany" Jimmy remarked.

"Man, girls are so lame" Sheen remarked "A few seconds and they become bestest friends"

"And that is why we don't like girls, gentlemen" Jimmy proclaimed "They have ways we will never understand"

After lunch, it was time for gym class and everyone was lined up for a relay race. Well, only six of them at least. Carl and Brittany were against each other on the third row, Sheen and Libby were on the second one and Jimmy and Cindy were up on the first row.

"You may have outsmarted me in history class Neutron, but I sure as heck will outsmart you in this race" Cindy told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cindy" Jimmy folded his arms "With my awesome cranium, I can surely calculate for variables and leave you in the dust"

"We'll see about that, Jimmy" Cindy placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" the gym teacher shouted "We will be having a relay race! Anyone who comes in last will get trampled! Anyone who refuses to be trampled, will be trampled some more! The race when I say 'go' GOOOO!"

Carl and Brittany then started racing against each other.

"You know Carl, this is good cardio" Brittany said as she started passing Carl.

"Easy for...you to...say" Carl huffed "You don't have huge PH levels..."

Carl and Brittany kept racing until they reached Sheen and Libby.

"You know Libby, when I leave you in the dust, you can still be my Race Queen" Sheen winked at Libby.

"Get a life, Sheen" Libby said sarcastically.

Just then, Brittany ran to Libby and gave her the baton and Carl then started hyperventilating and handed Sheen his baton and then he fainted. Sheen and Libby were racing against each other, but Sheen was ahead.

"Hey Sheen! Have you seen my back? Well here it is!" Libby said as she ran faster than Sheen.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Sheen exclaimed.

"And why not?" asked Libby.

Sheen replied "One. You're a female. Two. You're not a guy. Three. You're a girl!"

"Sheen, how are those reasons any different from each other?" Libby asked him.

While Sheen and Libby were racing, Jimmy and Cindy were still fighting over who will win.

"Get ready to have your butt kicked, Neutron!" Cindy remarked "I am not only a black belt, but I am also the four time champion of the Junior Track Team"

"Don't be so bigheaded, Cindy!" Jimmy told her "I can easily count for variables and plausible moves, so I'll mop the floor with you"

Just then, Sheen and Libby came running and handed both Jimmy and Cindy their respective batons.

"No pressure Jimmy, but for the love of humanity, PLEASE DON'T SCREW UP!" Sheen shouted.

Jimmy and Cindy ran against each other, but no matter how hard Jimmy thought, Cindy kept outrunning him. Finally, Jimmy decided to make his legs run faster. But no matter how hard he tried, he was no match for the athletic Cindy J. Vortex.

"Hey Jimmy!" Cindy said as she continued running "Do you know what's worse than losing a race?"

"No, what is worse than losing a race?" asked the running Jimmy.

"Losing to a girl!" Cindy said as she crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is Cindy Vortex!" the coach shouted as he placed a blue ribbon her chest.

"Yeah! Hooray!" the other kids cheered.

"Now trample on Neutron!" the coach shouted as he pointed to the fallen Jimmy.

The other kids started laughing as they trampled on Jimmy, who glared at a smirking Cindy.

"You're going down, Vortex" he thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Jimmy has found himself a little competition. How will this turn out? Stay tuned.**


	3. The Science Project

Eventually, school had ended and Jimmy and Carl were walking home together.

"Don't feel bad, Jimmy" Carl put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder "Some of the greatest people of all time got beaten by girls all the time!"

"Thanks Carl...I guess" said Jimmy "At least I don't have to deal with Cindy at home"

Just then, somebody bumped right into Jimmy. It was Cindy, who was walking with Libby. They looked up and saw each other.

"What're you doing here?" they asked and glared at each other.

"I'm going home! What're you doing here?" Jimmy rudely asked Cindy.

"None of business, King Cranium!" Cindy rudely replied.

"Sorry Jimmy, but Cindy has to go home too" Libby replied "She needs to help her mom unpack some more things"

"Right!" Cindy said as she pushed Jimmy off her "And you're in the way!"

Cindy got up, put her books back into her backpack and walked with Libby to the house across from Jimmy's. They both turned around and saw each other in front of their respective houses and stormed to each other for a confrontation.

"You live here?!" they asked each other "Yes!"

"So you're the family moving in!" Jimmy folded his arms "I should've guessed!"

"You live across from me?" Cindy glared at Jimmy.

"Yes!" Jimmy nodded "What's it to you, Vortex?"

"Nothing!" Cindy poked Jimmy's nose "Sorry to ruin this conversation, but I've gotta get home and move my mother's good silver! Then, I'm going to work on my science project!"

"Well I'm going to work on MY science project!" Jimmy poked Cindy's nose as well "And I always get the best grade!"

"We'll see about that, Nerd Tron!" Cindy retorted "I was the smartest kid in my old school and I'm not going to lose that position to some pint-sized, swirly haired egghead!"

"You're on, blondie!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy and Cindy had been working on their science projects all week and through most of the following week until finally, the due date came.

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON!" Judy shouted to her son "Come here this instant! Did you take the spark plugs out of the car again?"

"Come on, Mom" said Jimmy "I just remembered that my science project is due today! I need the plugs for my brand new electro-orbital yo-yo!"

Jimmy took out a seemingly ordinary yo-yo out of his pocket and he did some tricks on it that made the yo-yo glow and spark electro beams.

"I don't care what you need them for, Jimmy! You know the rules; no tampering with the auto parts!" Judy lectured him "Rules are rules! You cant wait till the minute to do things. It doesn't give you the right to break the rules"

"Fine" Jimmy sighed.

He took the spark plugs out of the yo-yo and handed them to his mother. Goddard thought they looked tasty.

Hugh stepped outside as Jimmy ran towards the school bus "Boys will be boys, honey. That is unless they're men...or babies"

Meanwhile, Goddard was helping himself to a nice, tasty spark plug. Jimmy sat down next to Carl on the bus.

"Sorry you lost your science project, Jimmy" said Carl "Looks like your winning streak has ended. But you shouldn't feel bad, some scientists lose all the time"

"No need for pep talk, Carl" Jimmy reached into his backpack "I've got a backup plan"

Jimmy took out his instant popping popcorn and growth serum, planning to use it for his project. He and Carl soon got off the bus and they were in front of the school, where other kids were carrying their projects. One had a TV on a wagon, one had a paper mache volcano and one had a large plant.

"Hey Jimmy, check out my project" Carl said as he showed Jimmy some sort of stick "It's a non-returning boomerang. You throw it and it DOESN'T come back!"

"Carl, that's a stick" Jimmy pointed out.

"I know, that's how I made it" Carl snorted.

"Well I think it looks great, Carl" Jimmy smiled.

"Thanks" Carl smiled back.

"Hey Neutron!" someone said from behind. It was Nick, riding on his skateboard with some mad wheelies.

"Oh, hi Nick" Jimmy turned around.

"These turbo rocket wheels you invented for me are freakin' awesome" said Nick "Thanks letting me have them"

"I said you could BORROW them" Jimmy corrected him.

"Whatever" Nick rolled his eyes.

"So Nick, what are you going to use for your science project?" asked Carl.

"The skateboard wheels Jimmy made for me" Nick replied and rode off.

Just then, Sheen ran up to Jimmy and Carl, holding up a ceramic figurine of Ultra Lord with grass on its head "Jimmy! Carl! Look at my science project! It's an Ultra Lord Chia Pet! It's bound to get me my first straight A!"

"So is my boomerang" added Carl.

"Hello guys" said Brittany, carrying a globe with a dinosaur on it.

"Hey Brittany" said the boys.

"Hi Brittany, whatcha got there?" asked Carl.

"My science project" Brittany replied "It's a representation of what would happen if they found a 100 foot dinosaur. See you inside"

"I'm still confused as to which of my inventions will get the highest grade" Jimmy said confidently "My growth serum or instant popcorn"

"Think again Nerd-tron" said Cindy, carrying some sort of aquarium "Ms. Fowl will like my project the best"

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen gasped in horror at what they saw. Cindy was holding a box of serpents.

"This is my sea snake habitat" she explained "This special lens magnifies the view, making you able to see these creatures in their habitat"

"Cool Cindy" said Sheen "That is one of the coolest things I've ever seen!"

"I-I-I'd rather not see" Carl shivered, trying to cover his glasses "I-I-I don't like snakes"

"You shouldn't be playing with those things, Cindy" Jimmy told her "Sea snakes are venomous creatures"

"I know that! I'm just borrowing them from the aquarium and then I'm going to return them after school" Cindy said as she walked into the classroom.

Jimmy knew that Cindy's project was pretty cool, but he was too determined to win the highest grade to admit it.

"You know Jimmy, Cindy's pretty smart and I think her project's pretty awesome" Libby remarked.

"Only in her dreams" Jimmy rolled his eyes "So what's your project, Libby?"

"It's an extending phone" Libby showed Jimmy a smartphone that was on some strap on her wrist "You just press a button and then the extendo thing puts it right to your ear. That way, you don't have to press the 'ACCEPT' button yourself. Although I still have my password to type in"

"That looks just like my watch, only bigger" Jimmy remarked.

The kids all sat down as soon as Ms. Fowl arrived at her desk, she mainly seemed most impressed by Cindy's sea snake habitat.

"Stupid Cindy, I'll show her that there can be only one 12-year-old genius in this class" Jimmy thought "Brain Blast! I'll add a little serum and make the popcorn grow. It's wrong and sneaky, but if I do this, I'll have the highest grade and a nice tasty snack!"

"Alright class" said the teacher "Time to present your science projects. You may not make any last minute changes! No exceptions"

While Carl was presenting his boomerang project, Jimmy sneakily started to pour some serum on the popcorn kernels.

Cindy saw him "Stop that, Neutron! You heard what Ms. Fowl said! No last minute changes!"

Jimmy ignored what Cindy was saying and started to pour some drops of serum on the popcorn kernels. Cindy yanked his shirt and the growth serum started to fall right onto the popcorn kernels and the floor. The popcorn kernels started grew to the size of beach balls until they started popping all over the place like ping pong balls. One of them hit Cindy in the stomach. She tripped, landed on Nick's turbo-skateboard and started zooming out of control!

She slammed into Carl, which caused the stick to fly right out of his hand and right into Cindy's sea serpent habitat, which broke into a thousand pieces! Jimmy tried to catch the snakes, but he wasn't fast enough and the snakes landed right in the puddle of serum. They started to get bigger...and bigger...and BIGGER! Soon enough, the snakes were the sizes of mini vans.

"RUN!" shouted Carl.

All of the kids and teachers ran out of the building and the giant sea snakes started wrecking havoc in the schoolhouse. The kids were dodging all the vemon that was falling from their mouths. Suddenly, an avalanche of giant popcorn fell onto Jimmy and Libby.

"Stupid Cindy, none of this would've happened if she hadn't made me spill that serum! I've gotta think of something. Think, think, think..." Jimmy thought for a moment, then an idea occurred "BRAIN BLAST! Libby, let me see your phone! I need it to call my folks. I don't have my watch today"

"Okay, but I'll have to type in the password" Libby said as she pressed the button on her extendable phone.

The extension brought the phone to Jimmy and he dialed his mom's phone number "Hello Mom? It's Jimmy! Listen I need you to bring my shrinking potion and make it fast!"

Jimmy's parents arrived with Goddard in a bicycle made for two just in the nick of time. They would've gotten there sooner had Goddard not eaten the spark plugs earlier. They shrunk the snakes down to their normal sizes, Jimmy and Libby were freed and the school was saved.

While the school was being repaired, the class gathered up on the front lawn. Since Sheen's Ultra Lord Chia Pet was the only project that survived, he got the highest grade.

"Jimmy Neutron, do you have something to say to your friends?" Judy asked him.

Jimmy sighed "Yes. The whole thing was my fault, I broke the rules because I waited until the last minute to finish my project. I'm sorry"

"Don't think this changes anything, Neutron" said Cindy "I'm keeping a close eye on you! This rivalry has just begun"

Back home, the Neutron's were having a nice conversation.

"Well Jimmy, Jim, James...son have you learned your lesson?" asked Hugh.

"I sure have dad" Jimmy replied "No more waiting until the last minute. From now on, I'll do all my projects in advance! That's why I'm making plans for my next invention right now! That Cindy Vortex isn't gonna bring me down now"

"You know Jimbo, she's kinda cute" Hugh winked at his son.

Jimmy's expression went blank "What are you nuts? Cindy not cute! She's a spoiled rotten brat! I hate her"

"Sure you do" Hugh chuckled sarcastically.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The science fair is over, but Jimmy and Cindy's rivalry has just begun. You'll have to stay tuned for more adventures of Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex!**


End file.
